1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector and a plug connector, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-Factor Pluggable) receptacle connector and a plug connector mating with the receptacle connector. The application relates to the copending application Ser. No. 13/210,601 filed Aug. 16, 2011 having the same assignee with the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,820 issued to Hong on Sep. 21, 2010 discloses a receptacle connector comprising an inserting slot for insertion of a plug, a first and a second terminals disposed at a lower side of the insertion slot and aligned with each other along a mating direction. The first terminals are disposed in front of the second terminals at the inserting direction. A paddle board of the mating plug has an upper face, a row of first pads and a row of second pads disposed at the upper face and aligned with each other along the mating direction. The first pads are disposed in front of the second pads at the inserting direction. The first and the second pads are arranged at a same horizontal face. The first terminals contact with the first pads, and the second terminals contact with the second pads. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,609, 6,368,129 and 6,402,556 also disclose two rows of terminals in a receptacle connector for contacting with two rows of pads on a paddle board.
In these prior arts, the contact portions of a first and a second terminals are aligned with each other, and a first and a second pads are arranged at a same horizontal face. When the paddle board is inserted in the inserting slot, the second terminals contact with the first pads firstly. In further insertion, the second terminals engage with the paddle board. The second terminals may cause damage to the board or break themselves. The paddle board may also experience difficulty in inserting into the receptacle connector.
Hence, a receptacle connector having improved contact modules and a mating plug having a paddle board is desired.